Some kind of
by SNevaeh
Summary: Goten always had a strong urge to test his limits. He found out that Goku didn t mind it one bit.


**Some kind of...**

 **AN:** Last time I wrote incest I gladly announced that I would never write it again. Well. I changed my mind, but for a good reason! My story 'Manipulation' about Gohan/Goten is one of my most read ones, but it is also the one I dislike the most. I absolutely don´t like it and as it is with me, I feel the need to write something else to make up for it. Of course I wanted to write another Gohan/Goten (and maybe I will, who knows) but as it is, another pairing popped into my mind and I liked the idea too much to let it pass.

So this is about Goku and Goten and quite different from my usual smutty short stories this one will be a dubcon and especially Goten will be a step up from my usual snarky asshole characters. Not that I necessarily think that he has to be like that, but I just wanted to try writing it. Without me hating the story afterwards, haha.

 **Warnings!** Rough sex, blowjob, gagging, deepthroat, anal. Also, questionable morals. No non-con though! AND everyone is an adult.

Alright, have fun!

* * *

One of Goten´s biggest guilty pleasures was the feeling of a thick cock rammed down his throat. Testing out how deep he could take it, how long until he had to breathe again, giving up control... Though it had never felt quite that good. Humans weren´t a real challenge, he could free himself too easily, but the way Goku held him by his hair and shoved him down deeper with every push made his cock throb against his underwear.

It had just been two or three weeks ago, when it all started. Goku had come back after a longer absence of a few years and as all the times before, Goten was only mildly irritated by it. He disturbed the routine he and his mother had set up, but then again Goten was out so often that he didn´t care all that much. He just lived at home out of convinience, not real need. Most of what he noticed his father was training in the woods and doing some farming, both at the same time, he didn´t know. Though he realized that maybe he should´ve honed his ki sensing skills some more when Goku wandered in the bathroom just as Goten was masturbating under the shower.

He couldn´t quite point his finger on it but it was probably his unhealthy desire to try out how far he could go with anything that made him... act. Goku was staring at him, mildly displeased about the occupied room and mildly horny by the display, as much as Goten could smell. There were no immediate repercussions he could think of that would follow his actions, so...

"Do you want me to suck your cock while I finish?"

To his pleasant surprise Goku just huffed and removed his belt, pulling out his half hard cock. Goten immediately got on his knees, licking the underside of Goku´s cock while he slowly jerked off his own. They hadn´t talked afterwards. Goten got out of the shower right when he stopped gagging from Goku´s cum. He had pulled out too quickly, some of it had landed only halfway down Goten´s throat. And Goku pushed off the rest of his clothes and got in. Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

And somehow it was. Goten made it his own little ritual to suck his dad off when he went to the bathroom, not sure what he enjoyed more... the rough blowjob or the fact that his mum could get in any second, making his blood pump through his body faster, fearing and anticipating the reveal.

Goku started to slam faster against Goten´s throat, who was only holding himself up by his hands leaned against the wall. He looked up, into the flushed face of his dad, his eyes even darker than usual and he didn´t look away until Goku let go of his hair and moved a step back. Goten wiped away the saliva that was dripping down his chin, panting. He needed to care about his own dick, and quickly.

"You wanna help me with that old man?"

"Thought you didn´t want to. Was worried you had some kind of oral fixation."

Goten huffed, he would´ve laughed but his throat was sore. Goku didn´t waste any time, he grabbed Goten by the arms, pulling him up and immediately pushing a hand down Goten´s pants. Goten groaned out loud, he hadn´t expected it to go that fast and determined. He instantely wanted to punch himself, maybe he had already alerted his mum by his involuntary noise and he really needed his dad to finish him off first.

"Can´t you keep quiet?" Goku jerked him of faster, making Goten grunt. He couldn´t... he was about to bite down on his hand when Goku leaned forward, kissing him. It was... weird. He hadn´t expected something like that to happen, something that intimate, personal. He thought his dad wanted to keep it neutral and violent, so he could pretend he wasn´t fucking his son, but maybe he had been mistaken. The moment he felt Goku push his tongue inside Goten´s mouth, he came hard into Goku´s hand. It was a good thing his mouth was busy, he couldn´t keep the moans back anymore.

Goku´s hand was slick with Goten´s cum and when he licked it off, Goten was about to get hard again. He quickly got out of the room before it got embarrassing.

* * *

There was probably a special place in hell for people like him. Goten had always been fond of fucking around, and after he had fucked Bra when she had just been 18 and even managed to get Pan to suck his dick he thought he couldn´t sink any lower. Though the reason he thought he was beyond hope was probably that he didn´t care. He didn´t feel bad, he actually thought that the morals that bound the rest of humanity weren´t for him. He didn´t feel a connection to humanity, at least not a strong one, so he couldn´t think of a reason why he shouldn´t enjoy something that was frowned upon.

At least Trunks understood him. He wasn´t very pleased when he heard the thing about Pan, but when it got to the men he fucked Trunks was completely on his side. Maybe he was a bit jealous that he didn´t get to fuck his dad, but then again Vegeta-san was like the final boss in his game. He had tried it numerous times and failed and Trunks was too chicken for it. Might´ve hopped on the train if he hadn´t.

Goten stared out of the window, lost in thought. He had wanted to write a new chapter for his novella, but he couldn´t quite focus. There was still the question why Goku did it. He wanted to know. He had never been close with his dad, not like Gohan, he barely even thought about him as his father, and that´s why it bugged him especially hard that he couldn´t figure him out.

Fighting with himself for a few more minutes Goten finally got up and walked over to the spot in the woods where he could feel the pulsating ki of his dad. Time for some interrogation and, who knew. Maybe Goku was displeased about getting interrupted in his training and wanted to punish Goten. He grinned to himself. That sounded like fun.

* * *

Goku was already waiting for him, standing in some clearing that already showed signs of destruction. Goten stepped over a broken down tree, careful not to get his pants dirty.

"Why did you stop fighting?"

Goten looked up, confused. "What?"

"You were training with Trunks when you were younger, then you stopped. Why?"

So he wasn´t the only one interrogating… "I just didn't want to. It was fun as kids and then I didn´t care anymore. I´ve got other interests."

Goku shrugged, wiping off some leaves from his arm. "Well, it´s just a pity. You were all so good."

Goten frowned, not quite believing what he had heard. First time he got a compliment by his dad about it. Well, maybe twenty years too late. "Thanks… So, are you busy right now?"

"What do you want, Goten?"

Grimacing, he got nearer, until he could see the light sheen of sweat on Goku´s chest. He forced himself to look away. "Yeah, wanted to talk to you, without mum around. See, I know my own intentions, but I can´t quite figure out what it is with you."

"About what?"

"About fucking me. Dad." Goten grinned, feeling unbelievably smug. He didn´t even care if Goku actually answered him, he would be just as happy if they got over to the non-speaking part immediately.

Instead, Goku laughed, loudly. He held his side when he stopped, wheezing. "Ha, I thought you already knew that, thought you were smart but you actually aren´t all that smart, are you? Your mum always says you´re so much like me, but I don´t know. What is it you´re so passionate about besides fucking?"

That was going into a direction he hadn´t expected at all. Goten felt his face contort into an angry grimace and tried to stop it. Look neutral. It´s nothing he hadn´t heard before, just his own dad saying it was rather hurtful. "I´m a writer, you know."

"Isn´t that all about fucking as well?"

"´s not as if you mind the experience, is it?"

He moved too quickly for him to see, only when he felt the grass and dirt pressing against his cheek he realized what had happened. Goku was holding him down, one hand held on his back, he managed to get the other up to his face. Not that he could push himself up, but at least it was more comfortable.

"You wanna know why I don´t feel very conflicted about this?"

Goten grunted, the pressure on his back was a little too heavy for him to speak properly. Goku ripped Goten´s pants down. He felt the belt breaking, it had actually been pretty expensive. The pants were ruined anyway, with the grass stains.

"I´ve visited so many worlds over the years…"

He let go of Goten´s arm, but he didn´t dare to get up. He was certain he was going to like what was about to come.

"And although I never paid much attention to the whole matter in the first place I realized that all those expectations and ideas everyone here had about how to properly behave are just that. Human ideas…"

Goten screamed out when Goku suddenly entered him. It took him some thrusts to start enjoying it, although his face grinding in the dirt wasn´t quite after his liking.

"…that have no importance for anything besides them feeling better with it."

Goten would´ve loved to agree but he used all his strength to push against the ground. Goku was forgetting his strength or maybe he didn´t care, but the force of his thrusts was grinding Goten´s face farther into the dirt.

"Vegeta of all people thinks it´s not so bad to adapt. As much as he is willing to." Goku laughed shortly, grabbing Goten´s shoulder with one hand and lifting his face up. He thanked him with a violent gasp.

"And since you are old enough to know what you are doing I don´t know why I should keep myself from enjoying it."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun on your travels."

Goku quickened the pace, smacking against him so hard he felt it vibrating up his spine.

"I… like your… attitude."

"Good." With that, Goku reached down, grabbing Goten´s dick and milking him hard. He had barely touched him when Goten spilled all over Goku´s hand, making him cum quickly after.

After he caught his breath again, Goten dressed as well as he could and flew back to the house. Showing off that he hadn´t lost everything he ever had been capable of doing. He absolutely had to tell Trunks of everything he had just heard. It was too good to be true.

 _Fin._

* * *

A short one for once, haha. Okay, this is the first time I wrote two complete assholes without any idea about what it means to be a decent person, but then again my idea is _only human_ anyway. But srsly, since I´m already writing incest I thought that I could go full-out. Thing is, this is the only way I can imagine close family to end up fucking. I cannot make a lovey-dovey story about siblings or parent/child couples getting it on. And honestly, it was quite fun to try writing someone with a seriously bad character. Or two of them. Heh.


End file.
